Not Alone
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Brenda gets drunk and has a one night stand. She ends up pregnant and alone. Or will she be alone? Will Dylan come to her rescue once again? Brenda/Dylan
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok so this is for one of my bestest friends Crys because she asked for another multichapter 90210 story. I hope that you guys like this!

Disclaimer: No.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Brenda sighed. She hadn't been feeling well lately and was glad for Saturday. She didn't want to get out of bed. Although she did have a craving for pizza all of a sudden, which was weird because she hated pizza in the mornings. Oh well. Right now she just wanted to go back to sleep and stay there for a long time. She couldn't though because then everyone would start questioning things and she didn't have any answers. She threw the covers off and sat up. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and as soon as her feet touched the floor she ran to the bathroom and started vomiting. This had been going on for a little over a week and she didn't know what kind of virus would make her sick for that long. It suddenly dawned on her.

Oh god no.

Brenda jumped up and raced to the calendar. The red dots almost two weeks prior were mocking her. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be possible. She hadn't had sex in almost three months, but she had her period last month. So it had been recent that she got preggo with an eggo. She tried to remember the last time she went to a party or…

She groaned. She was at a party about a month ago and she had gotten completely wasted. Oh god. She didn't even remember having sex. Who did she have sex with? Brenda groaned again. She didn't even know who the father was. She was so screwed. She stood up and got dressed. She needed to get a test and make sure. She had to go to the doctors too if the test came back positive. She paused in her doorway and took a look around. Her hand on the door jamb and her eyes filling with tears as her other hand gently lay on her still flat stomach. She hoped that if she really was pregnant that she would be a good mother since the baby wouldn't have a father.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Brenda walked into the store, looking around nervously for someone she knew. Thankfully she had decided to go to a small convenience store clear on the other side of town. She didn't want anybody to recognize her and start asking questions. She didn't know if she could handle it. Hell Brenda didn't know whether to be happy if she was pregnant or disappointed in herself. Although if she wasn't pregnant it might hurt her. She wanted a baby so badly.

She walked up to the pregnancy tests and looked at the variety. She bit her lip as she read the front of each box, trying to determine which one to get. She finally decided to just grab three different ones and see what they said. She took them up to the counter and set them down, waiting for the cashier to ring them up. The elderly lady smiled at Brenda as she set the boxes into one bag. Brenda swiped her credit card and then looked around the store. She needed to do this someplace where her family couldn't be.

"Excuse me miss? Do you have a restroom?" she asked. The woman smiled at her.

"It's just down that hallway ma'am. They really need to put the sign back up" she said. Brenda smiled and thanked the woman as she grabbed the bag and headed for the bathroom. She went inside and locked the door behind her. She needed to be alone. She looked around.

"Sorry baby, but this is where I need to do this" she muttered as she pulled out the instructions for each test. They all said basically the same thing: pee on the stick and wait ten minutes. Brenda sighed and followed the instructions to a T. She needed for these results to be as accurate as possible. She set each test down on the edge of the sink as she finished her business and washed her hands. Her hands shook as she put the test back into the boxes and the boxes back into the bag. She needed to get out of here. She would drive around until the results were ready. Brenda picked up the bag and held her head high as she walked back through the store and out to her car. She placed the keys in the ignition and looked up and froze. Walking towards the same store she had just come out of was none other than David. Brenda ducked her head, pretending to play with the radio until she was sure he was in the store and wouldn't see her. She backed out of the space and drove slowly back towards home.

What was she going to do if she really was pregnant? Would her parents support her? Would Brandon or any of their friends? Would Dylan? Brenda gasped at the last one. Oh god Dylan. If he knew she had sex with another man he would never forgive her, especially if she was pregnant. Tears stung her eyes as she realized the possibility of her losing Dylan forever because she got drunk. She pulled into a parking lot as her vision became blurry. She rested her forehead on the steering wheel and cried.

She cried for her lost love. She cried for her stupidity. She cried for her baby who would grow up without a father. She cried for everything. Brenda knew without having to look at the tests what the answer was. Yes, Brenda Walsh was pregnant. She straightened up and wiped her eyes. She needed to look anyway. She pulled out each test and looked at the results. She gulped. She was right. She was pregnant and didn't know who the father was. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she thought about what to do with the baby. She didn't believe in abortions, but she could give him or her up for adoption. But she wanted her baby. She sobbed as the realization hit her.

She was going to be a mom with no one to help her with the baby.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Ok so there was chapter one! Let me know what you think please and thanks! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Ok so thank you all so much for your awesome reviews and encouragement! Now comes the fun part, 1000 words on telling everyone. *sighs* Sometimes being grounded and fired is so much better than thinking! Lol! Ok so here I go. Don't know what I'm doing, but it will… be interesting!

Disclaimer: I own nada!

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Brenda choked back the sobs as she continued to look at the tests. Each one sat on her desk. She had finally gotten the tears under control and had made her way back home. She had managed to avoid everyone and their questions and lock herself in her room, trying to think of how to tell everyone. Should she tell Brandon first? Maybe then he would support her. Or then maybe he would call her names and hate her. She couldn't live with that. Maybe she should tell her parents first. Although she didn't want to go through the pain of them possibly disowning her because she didn't know who the father was. She dropped her head into her hands and cried.

"I'm so sorry baby. I'm sorry you aren't even born and I'm screwing everything up for you" she whispered. She cried silently, hoping the answer would come to her. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Brenda?" Brandon called. Brenda panicked. What was she going to do? She quickly shoved the tests in her drawer and slammed it shut, before running over to the mirror and making sure it didn't look like she had been crying too badly.

"Coming" she called out. She ran over to the door and opened it. Brandon walked inside and looked around. Brenda rolled her eyes and shut the door closed behind him. "Come on in and make yourself at home" she said sarcastically. Brandon shot her a look and sat next to her on the bed.

"What is going on Brenda? We are twins and I could feel your pain" he said. Brenda picked at her nails, unwilling to meet his eyes. "Come on Bren, you know you can tell me anything" he said lifting her head up. He saw the tears in her eyes and felt his chest tightening. It was never good when Brenda cried because it hurt him deeply when she did.

"I'm pregnant" she whispered. Brandon's mouth dropped open in shock. Well… that was unexpected! He thought it had something to do with Dylan.

"Who's the father?" he asked. Dylan and Brenda had just gotten back together a few weeks ago. Either Dylan had super sperm, he mentally shuddered at that image, or it was someone else. Brenda shrugged.

"I don't know. I went to a party a while ago and I got so drunk I don't even remember having sex" she said, the tears falling fast. Brandon sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn't fault Bren. She was hurting after seeing Dylan and Kelly make out again and so she had wanted to get drunk. It was a party and he couldn't stop her. What he didn't realize was that she hadn't gotten a ride home earlier than he did. No, she was probably upstairs having sex with someone. He groaned. "Don't hate me" she cried. Brandon's eyes snapped to her. She thought he would hate her? He sighed and pulled her in for a tight hug. She latched on to him and cried her eyes out.

"I could never hate you Bren. You're my twin. You're my best friend and you are always there when I need you and I will be here for you" he said. Brenda cried a while longer while Brandon held her. "We need to tell mom and dad" he said. Brenda pulled away and shook her head.

"No, they will disown me because I don't know who the father is" she said. Brandon looked at her. It was a possibility, he wasn't going to lie, but he also knew the chances of that were slim especially since he would stand behind her.

"No they won't otherwise they will lose both of us" he said. Brenda looked at Brandon and saw only the truth in his eyes. He wouldn't lie to her about something like this. He could feel how upset she was.

"Alright, but you will stay with me won't you?" she whispered. Brandon smiled and nodded.

"Of course Bren" he said. Brenda smiled and stood, Brandon following her downstairs to where their parents were sitting on the couch watching TV. Brandon walked over and turned the television off while Brenda took a seat on the recliner. Cindy and Jim gave them their full attention.

"I am pregnant" Brenda said. Cindy gasped and covered her mouth with her hand while Jim's mouth resembled a fish's. He continued to open and close it without making a sound. Brenda's eyes filled with tears as she waited for them to say something. "And I don't know who the father is" she blurted out. Brandon almost groaned out loud. Was she trying to kill them?

"How do you not know?" Jim finally asked. Cindy stood up and walked to their daughter. She kneeled in front of her and held her hands.

"Were you raped sweetie?" she asked gently. Brenda's eyes widened. Oh god, was she? Brandon stepped forward, hoping to ease some of Brenda's fears.

"No, we were at a party and she had a bit much to drink" he said. Brenda glared at him. That was supposed to help her how? Brandon shrugged and mouthed sorry as they waited for their parent's reaction. Cindy was in tears and Jim didn't know what to say.

"So you got drunk and slept with some unknown person and now you are pregnant? Is that what I got from the story?" Jim asked, anger tinting his voice. Brenda sought out her dad's eyes and tried to plead with him to stay calm and not act irrationally.

"I'm sorry" she whispered. Jim shook his head and stood up. He grabbed his keys from the counter and headed for the door. "Daddy" Brenda called out.

"I'm going for a drive to clear my head" he yelled out to Cindy, who was still on the floor sobbing. She nodded and he was gone. Brenda let the tears roll down her face as she thought about how badly she messed up. She jumped up and ran into her room. Why could nothing go right? She cried herself to sleep, dreaming about the baby.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

AN: Ok 1,000 words and I didn't even tell the gang or Dylan yet! I'm taking a vote and you must review your vote: Should the father be Dylan, Steve, or David? Let me know what you thought thanks for reading now please review!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Alright so sorry about the delay on this! My bad! I have so many stories started and I'm just trying to finish them! So I'm going to end this story here. The others will find out and that will be that because we know, Dylan will step up and be a man! Woot! Alright so thanks for the encouragement and reviews! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own my delay in writing these stories!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Brenda took a deep breath as Brandon pulled into the Peach Pit. This was going to be fun, not. The others were all waiting for her to tell them this news that they were promised. Brenda didn't want them to react the same way her father did. He kicked her out of the house. Brandon was furious and tried to reason with their father, but it just wasn't working. Brandon squeezed her hand as they headed inside to the table where the others were sitting.

"Hey guys" Brandon said as he sat down. Brenda just gave them all a tight smile. Dylan looked at her closely, but she refused to make eye contact with him.

"So, what's this big news you have Bren?" Kelly asked, eyeing her best friend worriedly. After she and Dylan broke up, Brenda was still hurt, but Kelly was there to assure her it was a mistake. Brenda's eyes fell downwards as Brandon nudged her gently.

"I'm pregnant" she mumbled. Everyone heard her much to her chagrin. Steve choked on the bite of burger he had just taken and the others looked at her in shock. "I went to a party and got completely drunk and apparently had sex with someone, I don't know who, and here we are a month later." Dylan stood and left the diner, Brenda racing after him.

"I don't know what to say" Kelly said as the group watched the two. Brandon looked at them sadly.

"Neither do I" he responded.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Dylan wait" Brenda called, the tears running down her cheeks. Dylan stopped, but refused to turn to her. Brenda sobbed as she watched his breathing come in fast, short, gasps. He was angry and hurt and on the verge of tears. "It was an accident" she said. Dylan turned to her, tears cascading down his cheeks. They stood facing one another, both crying over an innocent baby. A fetus.

"It wasn't an accident. That night, you told me you weren't drunk, that you were sober. I only slept with you because I thought you were. Now we are going to have a baby" Dylan cried. Brenda froze. It wasn't a dream? That had been real?

"Oh god, Dylan" she cried. Dylan stepped forward and brought her into his arms. "I'm so sorry" she cried, clutching onto him like a life saver.

"It's ok, you didn't know" he whispered as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Brenda sighed as the tears slowed. "You are never alone Brenda, I'm right here and always will be" he whispered. Brenda nodded slowly.

"I know."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Nine months later:

"One more push Brenda" Dylan said soothingly. Brenda nodded, her forehead sweaty as she gave one final push. The air around them was filled with cries of their new baby girl. The doctors weighed her and measured her as they cleaned her off. Once they were done they handed her straight to her mother. Dylan perched on the edge of the bed, his arms wrapped around his girls.

"Welcome to the world baby" Brenda said kissing her on the forehead.

"Welcome home Kristen" Dylan said. Brenda smiled up at him as he took the baby out of her arms and rocked her gently. She would truly never be alone again.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alright so that was kinda short, sorry, but I wanted to get it done and posted for you guys! Thanks for reading, now please review!


End file.
